


Alongside

by bexacaust



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Step 1; Come a little closer.<br/>Step 2; Rest upon my shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alongside

It was subtle.

It was quiet moments, watching stars fall, watching suns rise. It was late night conversations, it was early morning meditations.

It was walking out into dawnlight to see Zenyatta smiling beside a warm kettle; it was steam and the scent of chamomile.

“For calming.”

“But is there sugar?”

“Of course there is, Genji. You and your sweet tooth.”

“Because I’m just so very sweet, reputations to uphold and all that.”

And it was laughing at the same joke, long after he would have thought it stopped being funny. And still, the familiarity made him smile behind his mask- made the scars hurt a little less.

It was sparring that was less of a fight and more of a game of tag. It was sitting in silence in the garden, comfortable in each other’s company. 

It was talking the news of the world over a low table, exchanging gossip of friends and family. It was introducing Zenyatta to old movies and watching his optics flicker in amusement. It was Zenyatta singing, old hymns in reedy baritones.

It was incense and household altars; it was subtle.

But somewhere along the line….

Genji realized what peace really was.

And as he settled down to rest, Zenyatta in recharge beside him; he smiled as his mask clicked and he pulled it off to set beside the bed.

Zenyatta stirred momentarily when a weight settled on his steel chest, and turned his helm to see Genji slipping seamlessly into a doze.

“Hmn, Zen?”

“Yes, Genji?”

“I think tomorrow we should take a walk round the gardens, see what’s blooming.”

“I think that would be lovely, Genji.”

“Hm. Goodnight.”

“Sleep well.”

As Genji tumbled down into silk-smooth sleep, he murmured, “Love you.”

“I love you too, Genji.”

For the first time in a long time, Genji smiled as he slept. The world turned without them, stars drifting across an indigo-violet sky.

And they were at peace.


End file.
